


Castor and Leda Drabbles

by D0ll



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Actually getting along, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Project Castor, Project Leda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles of the castor clones and Leda clones getting along. </p><p>Chapter One- Mark admits something to Sarah. </p><p>Chapter Two- Alison has a revelation about Rudy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mark x Sarah- I always wanted a sister

**Author's Note:**

> There should be more fanfics about the castor clones and the Leda clones getting along since there was so.much potential there. Feel free to comment and request a drabble.

"You know what the funny thing is?"

 ****Sarah thinks she has a pretty good sense of humor, but even she can't find any humor in this situation, stuck here in this cold barn in the middle of nowhere with no means of transportation with a wounded Mark, her enemy... Her brother... "What?"

 ****"I always wanted a sister." Sarah can't help but laugh and Mark shares in her laughter, he must not laugh too hard or the stitches will break. Sarah knew the Castor clones had to be tough, they were raised in the military since their birth, but even knowing this she is still surprised how Mark had no reaction to pain when just looking at his injuries made her queasy.

 ****she doesn't expect him to continue talking but he does softly he says, "Someone who wouldn't throw rocks at me like my brothers. Someone soft, caring gentle... She'd have brown eyes just like you. A little girl who would annoy me. Someone I could protect."

 ****"Be careful what you wish for aye?"Sarah says not sure how else to respond but by joking.


	2. Rudy x Sarah- Monsters are Made Not Born

"Rudy, stop!"

 ****"Why!" Instead of the furiousity one would expect from Rudy as he held a man by his throat cutting off his air, there was only curiosity in his eyes as he angeled his head toward her, his hand wrapped around the man's throat and his face turning blue as the stranger gasped for air. That expression, that complexed expression without no sigh of remorse or sympathy unnerved Alison and made her angry all at once. How could Rudy act so stupid?!

 ****"Because you are hurting him." Alison stated plainly throwing her arms down in aggravation.

 ****Rudy raised an eyebrow, "So? I'm not him."

 ****This was getting annoying, "Don't be dumb Rudy! It's not right! Now let him go." Limply Rudy dropped that man to the ground not even sparing the man a second glance his eyes glued on Alison "I don't understand." He admitted sounding confused as the man scrammbeled to his feet and ran away. Not that Rudy even seemed to notice or care. "By killing him and I'm not hurting you or me. So why do you care?"

 ****Alison opened and closed her mouth she took a step back than another forward. It just dawned on her, Rudy was never taught right from wrong. She approached him cupping the side of his scarred face in her hand and Rudy leaned in to her touch like an eager puppy who never has been petted before. "Something's," she said talking to him as if he was a small child around her children's age, in some ways Rudy still was, since he was never given a childhood. "We do, not because we profit from it, just because it's the right thing to do. Understand?"

Rudy nodded slowly, "But he was fighting with you. I thought you'd be happy with me for defending you?" 

"I appreciate the sentiment, but you really don't have to nearly kill everyone I get into an argument with at the grocery store. Okay Rudy?"


End file.
